


You're a beautiful liar

by 21cutedumplings



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: Breakup, Sad, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21cutedumplings/pseuds/21cutedumplings
Summary: A short story inspired by a Vixx song.
Kudos: 4





	You're a beautiful liar

**Author's Note:**

> Best listen to beautiful liar by Vixx LR while reading.

The wind blows into your face as you run towards the meeting point with the hope that they haven't left already. Relieved you notice them standing there, their back turned at you. "Hey, *heavy breathing*, I'm so sorry that I am late. My mum forced me to drive my sister to her best friend. Did you wait for long?", you state as soon as you're sure they will hear you. The moment they turn around you immediately notice tears running down their face. Still, they try to smile at you. "Shit, babe, I am so fucking sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry I can never be punctual."  
"Y/n, do you love me?", they ask while looking deep into your eyes. This question catches you by surprise. You've never really thought about it, you like them, a lot. But love? So you stay silent which is more than enough of an answer for them: "I thought so. I can't do this anymore. It's over." Faster than you can react they turn around and run away, along the street. And they take a big part of your heart with you, which you are sure you'll never get back.


End file.
